


Ancient Texts

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SG-1 gets separated and their reunion isn’t as happy as it should have been.SEASON/SEQUEL INFO:  Anytime after the first season and before the second season episode ’Out of Mind’--I am planning on doing a Sequel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Ancient Texts

##  Ancient Texts

##### Written by Lynns   
Comments? Write to us at Lynns16@hotmail.com

  


Ancient Texts: Part One

"Hmm, this looks interesting." Commented Jack O'Neill sarcastically, He looked back at his team who had just come through the horizon of the Stargate. He looked at the landscape, which seemed rather peaceful. The grass simply looked like a dark green blanket had been thrown over the ground and spread out as far as the eye could see, which wasn't much sense there were large hills at least 10 yards away from each side of the Stargate. He sighed; this was going to be a rather boring trip. The General had instructed the team to explore a temple that the MALP had found at least one mile away.

Daniel Jackson looked up at his commanding officer after O'Neill had made the remark. He smiled slightly, "Well Jack, yes, you could think of it that way, or you can think 'hey, finally a planet where we wont get attacked by aliens.' "He smiled widely, implicating the impish tone behind his remark. Jack smiled sarcastically and instead of being goaded into a fight, Daniel cast his eyes over the intriguing landscape. He thought it was quite peaceful.

Jack turned away from his absent-minded teammate and just then, he heard someone come from behind them and saw Teal'c now observing the serene landscape. "I too concur with Daniel Jackson. It is good to have a peaceful mission."

"Hey, the last three missions have been quite peaceful, not to mention boring." O'Neill looked at Teal'c and Carter who were checking their packs before they could head off in the direction of the temple. At least they were ready and alert, unlike some certain archeologist. Jack then adjusted his gaze back to Daniel and was surprised to see that Daniel had a mischievous smile on his face. Then it occurred to Jack that he had just set himself up, big time.

"And Jack, what happened four missions ago on P9J349? I seem to have some vague recollection of us getting attacked by the natives because someone had offended them."

"Okay now, give the Colonel a break." Carter remarked. The last thing she needed was the two men bickering like children, which is how they acted when they got started. After she had checked that everything was in order, she faced them.

Jack smiled pleasantly, "Thank you Captain." Looking in Daniel's direction, he stuck out his tongue.

Daniel responded with his own snide comment. "I mean, I'm sure the Colonel didn't realize that he spitting out the Holy food and water would offend them." his voice had the obvious teasing edge in it that Jack had come to know. Sam looked over at Daniel and smiled. It wasn't often they got to gang up on Jack.

"Oh, for crying out loud." O'Neill turned around to look at the Stargate. He sighed. He was actually very glad to see that they were able to joke about that mission. It had been his fault that the natives got mad and attacked them. They had all been given a good chunk of something called Holy food, which looked like meat to Jack. The rest of the team had also been given a drink that the natives called Holy water. Obviously, these natives had an obsession with the word 'Holy'. Jack deciding that the 'meat look alike' looked safe enough to eat, eat it whole any ways. It had been the most vile thing he had ever tasted. Jack had quickly looked for something to wash it down with and grabbed the Holy water. When the so-called 'water' hit the meat in his mouth it started to fizz, which was not the greatest experience in the world, hell, it wasn't the greatest experience in any world. So he did the only thing that came to his mind, he spit it out. How was he supposed to know that it would have upset the natives that much? 

It was only Carter and Daniel that were able to convince SG-1 to at least be able to leave through the Stargate. Afterwards when Jack admitted that the whole situation was his fault at the debriefing, he found that his team defended his actions and didn't blame him.

__

"Personally, I don't see how you were able to keep it in your mouth as long as you did. That stuff was horrible" commented Daniel. He gave Jack a small smile.

"I too think that the Holy food was quite unpleasant," commented Teal'c.

"Actually General," said Carter, "Umm, the rest of us did happen to spit out the food."

"What?" Jack practically yelled. "I didn't see you."

"We did it a little more discreetly sir," she said. "We used those napkin 

things they gave us." She smiled at him, and he could tell that she was 

trying to hold a little chuckle from them.

They hadn't blamed him even though it was certainly his fault. He smiled 

at himself lost in thought.

"JACK!?!"

Jack looked up and saw Daniel staring at him.

"Nice of you to join us Jack, I've been calling you three times now."

"Oh, sorry Daniel" Jack looked back at his friend.

"Just don't let it happen again," Daniel said in a stern voice that made Jack look up fully. Daniel was smiling mischievously. Suddenly, Jack realized that they had just switched roles. It was usually Daniel who went off daydreaming like an idiot and Jack who had to snap him back to the land of the living. Jack smiled and at the same moment, Daniel and Jack burst out laughing. If it had been anybody else, it wouldn't have been that funny, but Jack and Daniel had such two different personalities and the likely hood of actually switching roles was a funny concept to the two friends.

Teal'c looked at his teammates with a puzzled look on his face. He was often confused with human humor. Although he was sometimes able to give a small joke, he still did not get most of the jokes that went on, especially between Daniel Jackson and O'Neill.

Although Jack hadn't been laughing that hard in the first place, even if he thought it was extremely funny, due to years of Special Ops training about not showing emotion, he had a hard time pulling himself together. Why did Daniel always bring the child in him to the surface? Jack reflected back slightly, except, he thought to himself, when the situation was serious, then Daniel seemed to bring out his protective instincts. He sighed again, as he was able to pull himself together finally. The air of seriousness in his mind seemed to quell his rebellious feelings "All right campers, let's head for the temple."

Then they all picked up their equipment and started out.

 

************************************************************************

 

The queen looked at a monitor and observed the four strangers that had come from the Chaap'pi as they made their way to the temple.

"Perhaps these will be the ones my queen," said Jakor.

"Perhaps." She said queen.

"If they are, they might resist just as the last ones did."

"We can not even be sure if they will make it to the temple. The last did not either."

"The last were scared of what this planet can achieve. They killed themselves at the first shift. These seem to be more brave, more advanced."

"I have high doubts about it. If they do make it to the temple, we can not even be sure if they will be able to read the ancient writings."

"We will wait and watch."

************************************************************************

Carter looked up ahead of her to Daniel and Jack. They had been arguing ever since they left the Stargate, which was about 3/4 of a mile back. Usually Sam would have gotten tired of their mock arguments about three minutes after they started but this was a little different. This time Daniel was actually getting some up on the Colonel, which was not that often. Sam observed as Daniel practically ran over the hill faster than the rest of them. Sam smiled slightly. He probably thought he might be able to see the Temple this time. As she too cleared the grassy slope she saw him stop dead in his tracks.

 

"Ummm...Jack," Daniel shouted. "Will you...ummm...hurry up in getting here." Carter and O'Neill shared a brief glance, each hearing a touch of fear in the younger man ahead of them. She took another wide stride and was able to look fully over the hill. "Holy Hannah, Sir, what is that?" They were now staring down a hill on a flat plain but there was something that looked like a yellow shade of light was moving towards them. She looked up and the shade of light seemed to go on forever into the sky. Then looking from side to side she saw that it didn't end at all in any direction. It was quite a distance away but seemed to be moving very fast towards them.

"I don't know...I don’t think I want to know." Jack said still staring at the light that was getting rather close. "Alright people I think this would be a good time to...well...run!" Each team member took one last look at the light that had been getting closer and started running as fast they could the other way. 

They had run about 20 yards when Daniel turned to see how close the beam of light was now. It was only ten feet away and he could tell it would hit them within seconds. _'Maybe it wont be so bad'_ were his last thoughts before a surge of pain sent him reeling into a world of darkness.

 

************************************************************************

"Daanniel... Hey Danny-boy.... Wakey wakey!" Daniel heard the whip-crack command in his head and he could feel the voice invading the darkness that surrounded him. He tried to open his eyes and found it incredibly difficult. He waited and thought that maybe the voice had left him alone. He stopped trying to fight back to consciousness only to have someone start shaking him. "DANIEL!!!!...Wake up for crying out loud."

"Jack?" Daniel managed to croak out.

"Ummmmm...yeah" 

Daniel opened his eyes to see Jack leaning over his face. "What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up. He found it inconceivably painful. A sharp pain made its way to his back and he had to hold his breath from wincing too much. He knew that Jack would get worried and he had a feeling this wasn't a good time for Jack making him rest. Unfortunately, Jack had noticed the jerky motion while Daniel was trying to sit up.

"Take it easy Daniel, I imagine you hit landed on your back pretty hard." Jack sighed and continued before Daniel could ask the question again. "We collided with that light thing. I'm not to sure what happened after that, all I know is that we've been transported here and Carter and Teal'c are no where in sight." Jack bit his lip in frustration.

Daniel finally took notice of his surroundings. Instead of the hilly region they were in before they were in what seemed to be like a forest. He looked up and saw tall trees towering over them. Vines hung from every tree making it look like a net up above. The air was full of moisture that seemed to make the air feel damp. 

Daniel ignored the protest from his back and got to his feet. He looked at Jack and saw he was also about to comment on Daniel’s choice to get up but Daniel stopped him by putting his hand up in the air. "I'm okay."

"Is it another planet?" Daniel asked. They seemed to be in a total different place.

"Could be...Uhh, I figured I was out for about 5 minutes, then it took me another 5 minutes to get you up." Jack tapped his watch. "Of course I could be wrong.... who knows what that thing did to my watch."

Daniel simply nodded not knowing what else to say. He took a step forward when his legs gave out. "Daniel!!!" Jack quickly caught Daniel before he could hit the ground. Daniel’s face had paled considerably. Jack carefully put Daniel on the ground. 

"I'm okay Jack...my legs just kind of went weird on me"

"Ya think" Jack commented. Suddenly Daniel paled further seemed to pass out. 

"Daniel...Daniel?" Jack tried to slap his cheek a little but got no response. Jack quickly leaned Daniel up to a tree so he could slide Daniel’s pack off. Jack got a capsule from Daniel’s pack and stuck it under Daniel’s nose.

Daniel woke up with a jerk of his head and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jack hated do it, but he needed to know exactly what was wrong. Daniel lifted his head up and looked at Jack, then looked behind him.

"You woke me up to go through that again." he said weakly. Jack looked behind him just in time to get a glimpse of the Yellow shade of light before it hit him...again.

************************************************************************

"Colonel?... Daniel?... Teal'c?" Sam took a deep breath. She was getting really tired of yelling. She looked around her to the new landscape before her. When she first regained consciousness she had found herself in a marsh-like plain. It was pretty much flat and there were a few trees around her that were surrounded by rich full grass that she could feel through her heavy combat boots. She had called for Colonel and the rest of SG-1 till her throat had gotten sore and scratchy. When Sam had finally decided to move on in hopes to find the rest of the team, she started to go into a forest type area. When she had turned around to investigate a noise, the only thing that had happened was the arrival of the Yellow light. 

She didn't fall unconscious this time, but she had to take a few minutes to clear her head. When she finally did clear her head she looked around her and she was in yet another different place. It looked like she was in an even thicker forest than the one that she had been walking towards. Sam felt the trunks and looked up at the canopy. The sky was barely visible and she found that she had to squeeze tightly through the spaces of the trees just so she could move around and in between them.

She sighed and tried not to wonder if the others were hurt...or worse. 

************************************************************************

Teal'c looked around. He was in some sort of ice environment. He had before been in what seemed to be a desert but then the landscape seemed to shift again. His Goa'uld Symbiote protected him from the severe cold but he was still uncomfortably cold.

Teal'c had not seen the rest of SG-1 since the first shift seemed to take place. He didn't remember all that much but remembered right before what seemed to be the first shift that O'Neill had moved towards Daniel Jackson and Carter.

He did not know what was going on but only hoped that his teammates were all right.

************************************************************************

Jack started walking in no particular direction. It was either that or he could just sit around in the desert waiting for something to happen. The sun in the desert was almost unbearable. He had to take off his jacket and stuff it in the pack he was carrying. 

O'Neill tried to keep his thoughts focused on trying to find out what was going on but his mind always wandered back to Daniel. He didn't know exactly what was wrong with Daniel when Daniel had passed out in the forest. Jack figured that it had something to do with the fact that Daniel had probably been flung on his back after the first phase shift, or whatever it was.

Thankfully, he hadn't passed out the second time. The Yellow light hit him but it took him a couple of seconds for the dull ache to pass through his entire body. When the ache did pass, he found himself in the desert. There was nothing he could see but a flat gold colored surface with sand everywhere. So he started walking, not really knowing which way he was going, but it was better than doing nothing.

He kept wondering if the rest of the team was all right. He cursed softly. _'Why?'_ he thought. _'It always has to be SG-1...'_ after some afterthought he added grimly, _'and it always has to be so difficult.'_

 

************************************************************************

Daniel opened his eyes only to be greeted with Darkness. He moaned as he sat up. Flares of pain sprang from his back. He tried to remember what had happened. Then it suddenly came to him. "Jack" his voice cracked. His throat was uncomfortably dry. His eyes still saw nothing but the inky darkness. He sat up and felt a wall behind him so he leaned on it. He stretched his cramped legs only to have it greeted by another wall. He felt around with his hand on the dirt ground. Then he found what he was looking for and started digging in his pack. He knew there was a flashlight in it somewhere. When he finally found it, he turned it on. He was in a cave. At first that's all he could tell. He pointed the light up and found that the ceiling of the cave was probably just a little bit shorter that he was. He then pointed the light to the left and right and saw that the cave didn't end on either side but went on. He couldn't see anything beyond the flashlight and his breath was now coming in short gasps. 'Don't panic... this is no time to be panicking.' Daniel told himself. He tried to take slow breaths but it definitely wasn't working. He hated the fact that he couldn't stand small places... Ever since he had been a kid, he couldn't stand them. Ever since his parents were trapped under that... 'No! He wouldn't think of that' He yelled at himself in his mind. Concentrate on breathing...Soon he was able to control his ragged breathing. He slowly got to his feet ignoring the pain in his back. He picked up his pack and positioned it so it wouldn't hurt so much to carry it. He started walking to the passage on his right.

************************************************************************

Daniel had been walking for three hours before finally found something worth stopping for. He found writing on the cave wall. He sat down and reread the writing before he was able to figure out what kind of language it was. He quickly started to read but stopped to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He had been walking for three hours and every once and awhile he just had the nagging feeling that someone was watching. It didn't help his concentration that he was still in the closed space. Daniel decided that the only way to figure out what was going on was to ignore both feelings of claustrophobia and of paranoia. Daniel took a deep breath and quickly started to read the inscriptions on the wall.

************************************************************************

"This one seems to be able to read the ancient text my queen." Jokor announced

"Yes... What about the others?" The queen asked almost as a whisper.

"They all had found the texts but only the young male was able to read it."

"Then we shall bring him and the others here."

"Yes my Queen."

"My Queen, it was foolish to let them see texts that we do not know what say" A new voice came from the darkness.

"And how do you propose we find out if it is safe for them to read them" snarled Jokor.

"Stop this bickering both of you...It is too late to think about it. Jokor, go get our visitors."

"Yes my Queen." 

**********************************************************************

Carter sat on the green ground and put her pack beside her. She had been walking for five hours and figured she deserved a rest. She pulled the canteen of water from her pack and thirstily drank it. She looked over her shoulder to the dense pack of trees. She thought about going back to the inscriptions she found about a mile back. The inscriptions had been carved into trees that had been lined up right in a row. She tried to recognize the writing, but only ended in wishing that Daniel was with her. Actually she wished the whole team of SG-1 was with her, but when she found the inscriptions she had settled for wishing that Daniel would show up.

Thankfully, the yellow light hadn't shown up again. Although, she reasoned that if the yellow light had separated SG-1, then maybe it would bring them together, therefore making he unsure if she wanted it to come or not. She heard a noise from behind her and turned around once again thinking it was probably the wind, like the other ten times she looked around to investigate a noise. When she turned around she was greeted with a man probably several feet taller than her and what looked like a weapon in his right hand.

************************************************************************

Teal'c once again looked around his surroundings. It was simply a white blanket laid over everything. He decided to start back to the inscriptions he had seen an hour before. He did not know what they said but was certain that if Daniel Jackson was here that he would know. However, Teal'c had not wished for Daniel Jackson to be with him. He doubted that the young man could take the cold. _'Not that Daniel Jackson was strong ‘,_ Teal'c corrected himself. But he doubted that any of the Tau’ri could last long in this weather. Teal'c then heard a noise come from behind him and he turned around to be greeted with darkness. 

************************************************************************

Jack looked up at the blue sky, trying to avoid looking at the sun. Sweat dripped off his face. He had been walking for five hours and was getting tired more than tired. He sat down deciding to rest and got out the canteen of water from his pack. He took a small gulp, not knowing how much longer he was going to be stuck in this desert and if there was going to be water anywhere. 

Jack sighed. He closed his eyes. Just five minutes. He just wanted to rest for five minutes. Then he would get back up and go back towards the inscriptions he found earlier. Maybe he'd be able to find something actually written in English. He smiled at that. 'Fat chance' he thought. He had found inscriptions written on a piece of ground that was hard. He didn't even begin to understand it so he walked off. _'Maybe there would be something under the hard ground that had the inscriptions written on it.'_ He felt himself drifting off into a world of darkness when he thought he heard footsteps come up behind him.

************************************************************************

Daniel finally finished reading the inscriptions on the wall. He decided to rest against the cave wall since his back had been becoming more agitated. It had been a fascinating story, too bad it was real. Daniel read that a great civilization had once lived here, ruled under a King and Queen. Right after the King had died, from fighting some sort of battle, a Queen called Nemor had had a child, Neceem. When Naceem had grown old enough the villagers had started to notice that this Queen had took pleasure in seeing other people in pain. She would walk through the village with her servants trying to find a reason to punish someone. The villagers had thought that maybe a demon had taken over her when Naceem had killed her own mother just to be Queen. The villagers decided to revolt against their new Queen. They had spent years secretly making a weapon that could destroy the Queen. They wrote how to make the weapon in ancient texts, knowing that the Queen or any of her followers did not know how to read it. 

When the weapon was made they used it and it had immediately destroyed the Queen's empire. The weapon had a strange affect on the planet's surface so they had to leave through the 'circle of the gods'. They left the Queen and the rest of her followers on the planet. 

The inscription had said after that that the Queen did not know how to use the 'circle of the gods', so was stuck on the planet. He stepped back from the wall slightly. He closed his eyes. The feeling of being trapped was surrounding him again. He had nothing to concentrate on and now was in full awareness of where, or at least what, he was in. He tried again to control his breathing, unable to hold his anxiety any longer. Daniel took a deep breath and started to look over at the part of the inscription that was somewhat confusing. Maybe it would be able to distract him again. It translated to be _‘And she will be stranded on the planet living forever by the river of life'_...Daniel thought a minute, his breathing still raged. _'And she will live forever'_. Daniel shuddered. If she can live forever that means she is still here.

Daniel decided to start moving forward ignoring the protest from his back. After five minutes his breath became even more labored but not because of the closed space. His back suddenly arched in a painful shudder. He fell to his knees dropping his pack. His hands grabbed at his back trying to hold it through the pain. He passed out.

************************************************************************

"Colonel...Colonel...I think he's waking Teal'c," Jack could barely hear Sam's voice. He opened his eyes and found that he was in a cell. He was lying in the only bed in the cell, which was beside the right wall. The cell wasn't small compared to most cells he had had the luck to be in, but of medium size. He could see a dark wooden door in front of the room. He started to sit up only to have Carter push him gently back down. 

"Just wait Colonel, you were severely dehydrated when you were brought here." 

Teal'c had gone to get a glass of water and was now handing it over to Carter. 

"Here Sir, drink slowly" she put the glass to his mouth.

"For crying out loud Captain I can at least hold the cup myself." He moved his hands towards the cup and took it from the Captain. He drank slowly.

"Well, at least I know that you aren't to badly dehydrated." Carter remarked sarcastically as she moved to take the cup from the Colonel again.

The Colonel gave Carter the cup then got up slowly. He looked around again. He bolted out of his bed and stumbled a little. "Where's Daniel" he croaked. He swayed a little and Carter went to his side to help him.

"We do not know where Daniel Jackson is. They could still bring him here." Teal'c said as he walked over to O'Neil's side.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here" O'Neil demanded.

Carter and Teal'c both explained what happened to each of them after the yellow light had first hit them. Then proceeded to tell him how they were brought here. Carter said that the guy who took her transported her to the cell and left her here until a half an hour later when Teal'c was brought in unconscious. He had woken up and then some other guards had come to question them. Most of the questions they did not answer because they feared it might put Earth at risk. They had tried to explain that they were peaceful explorers and that they had not intended to invade their planet. 

"Somehow the conversation got turned around to the Goa’ulds and we had mentioned that we were fight them." Sam finished.

"Are you sure that was wise Captain? Are you sure their not Goa'uld Jaffa or something?" O'Neil asked.

"I do not believe they are O'Neil. The guards were not Jaffa." Teal'c commented.

"Still..."O'Neil said with a touch of worry in his voice.

Daniel felt himself being dragged. His back was in a painful position and couldn't help but moaning as the pain started back full force. Whatever gripped his arms gripped harder. He then heard what sounded like a door opening. He was dragged a couple of more feet then the moving stopped. He forced himself to open his eyes and to look up. The room he was in now was dark and the only place where there seemed to be light was where he was. At he top of small staircase to his right there sat an elaborate throne. The two men who had been holding Daniel in their death-like grip forced him to stand on his feet. He tried to ignore the pain that was creeping through his body. He had a dreadful feeling that he was about to meet Naceem.

"Hello Daniel Jackson" A soft, female voice spoke from the darkness. Then when he looked up at he throne he saw a figure slide from the darkness. 

The woman was tall and had gold robes wrapped tightly around her body showing a fair bit off. Her hair was dark and in the light, shone like a raven's wing. He didn't like what else he saw in her eyes. They seemed to be the root of pure evil. Malicious was the only other way he could describe them. She sat at the throne looking at him. "We have need for your talents" she said it in such a matter-of-fact way that seemed to imply that there wasn't room for arguments

"I know what you need." Daniel said, his voice sounding a lot more strong then he felt. "I won't translate anything for you." Her face twisted in the combination of confusion and anger.

"And how exactly did you know what I wanted?" her voice wavered, like she was trying to keep her temper under control.

"I read a story about you... that was written by your former villagers." he said, his voice oddly confident. He looked up at one of his guards that was holding his right arm tightly, and was surprised to see that the guard looked like he was gloating. The guard was about to say something when the queen held up her hand and stopped him. "I do not want to hear it," she said to the guard. She then turned to Daniel. "I hear from your...teammates that you are at war with the Goa’ulds. We have ancient tales from about them. If you help us translate, we can help you defeat them. We will rule the universe." She stood up from her golden throne and started walking down the steps. "Side by side" she added.

Daniel swallowed. He had a bad feeling about this, and the fact that he now knew that his friends were in trouble, didn't help to ease his mind. "You act like we are interested in ruling the universe."

Naceem walked up to Daniel. She looked at him with angry eyes, then as soon as the anger appeared it disappeared. She smiled and started to walk behind him and the guards. "My guards tell me you are injured...let me heal you." she purred into his ear. Next thing he knew, he was being forced to lie on his stomach. He struggled but the pain in his back made his efforts weak.

The queen smiled as she saw the young man try to struggle. She lifted his shirt up and ran her hand down his back. The short grunt of disgust from Daniel made her laugh. She pushed down hard on the bottom of his back and received a painful yelp. She reached into her robe and took out what looked like a gold rock. She placed the rock on his back and it started to glow. He could feel warmth spread throughout his body. Then the heat intensified and it became rather painful. He bit his lip to keep the scream from coming forth, as the heat became unbearable. He felt himself losing consciousness when suddenly the heat stopped. He felt himself being lifted up and noticed that he didn't feel any pain in his back, but still felt sore from the intense heat he felt earlier. The Queen lifted Daniel's chin slowly as he was taken away.

"You will translate for us Daniel Jackson" The tone in her voice sent a chill down the younger man's back.

************************************************************************

Carter looked at Jack while he paced the length of the cell. He would go back and forth, back and forth, almost resembling a tiger caged up at the zoo. She couldn't tell what he was more worried about, him making up a plan to get out of here or Daniel. She knew that the Colonel and Daniel were close. They had a friendship, which was more than a bit confusing. One minute Jack would be yelling at Daniel to shut up, the next he would get all worried about him and Jack would seem to go into a protective mood. Sam knew that their relationship had confused their Jaffa friend more than once as well.

As Jack paced the room, he was well aware that he was getting concerned stares from Carter and Teal'c. His thoughts kept jumping from getting out of, well, wherever they were, and to Daniel. Even if he was here, they were keeping him separate for some reason, and if he isn't here, well, then how was he supposed to find him to get him off this world? The thoughts of his best friend being in trouble and him not being able to do anything made him feel unbelievably angry. Not to mention helpless. Daniel was Jack's best friend and Jack started to wonder when in the world, or worlds, did that happen. He didn't know why but he always had a protective instinct when it came to Daniel. Even on the first mission when he hardly knew the person he remembered being unreasonably sad when Ra had shot him. Jack would have continued his train of thought but he heard a noise behind he door. He stopped pacing as the door opened. A tall slender woman came walking into the cell. Three guards came in and pointed a gun at the three prisoners. The woman's brown eyes roamed the room, stopping at each SG-1 member, less one of course, and finally her eyes stopped on Jack.

"You are the leader of these people," she spoke it as a fact, not a question.

"Yeah, I'm their commander" he said. He was about to ask the obvious question when she spoke again.

"Then whatever you command of them they must follow," she asked.

Jack thought about how to answer. He figured it was one of those damned-if-you-do and damned-if-you-don't situation. Whichever answer he gave her might put his team in danger.

She looked at Jack for another second then turned around and started walking out. "Take him" she spoke, her voice full of authority. Two more guards came into the room and grabbed each of Jack's arms. While he was being led out, he could hear Carter and Teal'c starting to move forward when he saw the other guards taking a menacing steps forward.

Jack was led down a number of long halls, each looking like it was made of gold. He had tried to speak to ask a question of what was exactly going on but a hard slap in the face made him stop to reconsider. Right before they stopped at the door, the queen looked at him. "Your friend is most stubborn."

Before he could ask what the hell that meant he was pushed through the door. Jack's eyes immediately went to the shirtless young man across the large room who was being strapped to a table and struggling vainly to get free. "Daniel!!" He shouted. Jack wanted to run to the younger man but was held tight by the guards.

Daniel looked up with his blue eyes. "Jack, I..." he started to say but was stopped when he was hit hard across his face. Before he could even react, a gag was put in his mouth making it impossible to communicate clearly. Daniel had been tied to what seem to be a glass looking table. The thick glass was surrounded by a thin outer layer of stone. He had a bad feeling about it since it seemed to be connected to some sort of control panel five feet away.

"You will order Daniel Jackson to help us," the Queen said her eyes on Jack. Daniel was only able to make a small sound of protest because of the gag that was now in his mouth.

Jacks eyes were transfixed on Daniel. He didn't know what to do. Whatever the queen needed was obviously evil, or else Daniel wouldn't be tied to a table right now. He couldn't order Daniel to do anything. Hell, even if he did he was sure Daniel wouldn't do it, but he couldn't tell the queen. He would not give Daniel an order to do something that he was pretty sure was not a good idea.

The Queen seeing Jack not doing anything nodded her head at a man who was behind the control panel. The man's fingers simply turned what seemed to be a knob. Daniel wasn't quite sure what to expect. The glass part of the table started an orange glow. At first, his body simply started feeling cold. Then intense pain shot through his body. Daniel made a muffled scream as his back arched.

Jack tried desperately to make to Daniel's side, but the hold the guards had on him was too strong. "Daniel!!" Jack choked out. He couldn't bear to watch his friend suffer but didn't seem to be able to turn away.

The Queen studied Jacks reaction carefully, a slow smile forming on her face. She nodded to the guard behind the control panel for him to turn up the Ker'na.

As the pain increased, Daniel thought he was going to pass out. It felt like knives were driving into every part of his body. He felt his body start to jerk in different places. The jerks were so hard that Daniel also felt the bonds on his arm start to cut into his wrist and also felt the tears running down his cheek. Then everything stopped. Daniel could tell the machine had been turned off as the pain receded slowly. He didn't have the strength to lift his head up to let Jack know he was okay.

Jack looked at Daniel moving his head from side to side. He saw that Daniel had started shivering. He tried again to get released from the guard's grip but failed miserably. "You must command him to translate for us," the queen commanded. Jack eyed the queen. So...Daniel was being tortured because he wouldn't translate for them. He cursed silently at Daniel's ability of languages. Of course, he wasn't all surprised. He didn't have any idea what else Daniel could do that was so important to this woman. Though Daniel has many talents, being able to translate things was one of the things he was most known for. Jack looked at the queen, then at Daniel. He bowed his head and didn't say anything.

The queen's anger grew. "Put him back into his cell," she ordered to the two guards who held Jack. She then looked over at Daniel. "Bring him to my personal chambers," she saw Jack's face turn red with worry and anger. He struggled strongly as he was being led away. Two more guards had to help to 'escort' him back. Once he was gone, she nodded for Jokor to join her. They stepped out of the room. "I will see if I will be able to...convince Daniel Jackson of his decision." She waited for a response from her friend.

"And if he doesn't change his mind," Jokor asked.

"Then we will continue this tomorrow. Same as it was today," she responded.

"Shall we not put the Commander on the Ker'na?"

The Queen thought for a minute. "No," she replied. "I saw his reaction when Daniel Jackson was on the Ker'na. His friends torment will be enough to make him suffer. If I cannot persuade Daniel Jackson to change his mind the Commander will surely make him to translate for us."

"Yes my queen."

************************************************************************

Jack was brought back to Carter and Teal'c. He was roughly thrown into the cell and landed on his back. Carter and Teal'c rushed over to help Jack. 

"Sir...are you all right, what happened," Carter inquired. She helped Jack onto his feet.

"They got Daniel. They want him to translate something for them but he refused. They thought that if I commanded him to do it that he automatically would." Jack paused for a minute. "They were torturing him," he added softly.

Carter bit back a gasp. She looked at Jack whose face was white. Jack continued to explain what happened. Each explanation of what the machine did to Daniel made Carter's face turn whiter. Teal'c stood beside O'Neill as he spoke. Jack could tell that Teal'c was getting more angry at each word that came out of Jack’s mouth.

"Do you think he's all right sir," Carter asked quietly.

"I...I'm not really sure." Jacks voice broke. He looked away from Carter. Daniel strapped to the table trying to scream in pain kept replaying in his mind. "When I...When I refused to order him to translate they brought me back here...The queen was gong to take him to her 'personal chambers'." Jacks blood ran cold...what the queen planned for Daniel was running through his mind, and could see that the same thing was happening through Carter and Teal'c's mind.

************************************************************************

Daniel was tied to a chair that was in a vastly decorated room. He was rather nervous for on the other side of the room was bed and he could only guess that this large room belonged to the queen. There were chairs lined up against the right wall where he was. Nothing occupied the room but the large canopy bed and the golden chairs.

His thoughts turned back to what she was planning to do. He had heard them talking about 'the O'Neill prisoner'. They had talked on how if they could get Jack to command him to translate that he would have to do it...obviously in this castle...or whatever it was, disobeying orders seem not to be an option. He just prayed that they weren't going to hurt 

Jack...especially if it was just because Daniel refused to translate some ancient texts.

The door on the opposite side of the room opening interrupted Daniel’s thoughts. The queen walked in. Her eyes rested on him while a thin smile was beginning to develop on her face. She walked around the bed. 

"Hello Daniel Jackson," her voice had a sensual edge to it that made Daniel shiver. She seemed to glide over to him. She stroked his cheek and he involuntarily pulled away. Her laughter filled the room. She grabbed his neck into a painful grip that made air impossible to get through. "Why do you not just give up now. In the end I will win."

He could feel his face getting hot from lack of oxygen. His lungs burned and he struggled to get free from the queen's grip. "I will show you what I can do...and what will happen to you if you do not agree to translate," The queens voice told him that she was enjoying this. She squeezed harder making the grip she had on his neck unbearable. He could feel himself starting to lose consciousness when the Queen spoke. "Now you will die."

***

Daniel felt him floating in something. He could feel his legs and arms relaxing in warm water. He opened his eyes. He tried to lift his head and realized that he wasn't in water. It was only a little bit thicker than water itself, but enough for him to tell that what he was in was definitely not water. He looked up to see one of the guards who tied him to the table before. The guard noticed that he was awake and Daniel immediately felt himself being pulled unceremoniously from the gel like substance. Daniel was thrown roughly to his stomach onto the floor. He found himself unable to move from lack of strength. Then he felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and swing him over so he was lying on his back. He could feel his body ache and was he was starting to shiver uncontrollably and cough out some of the gel that he had been in. He caught glimpse of the queen coming towards him.

"I never actually enjoyed the cleansing but it does keep me alive," The Queen walked over to Daniel and kneeled beside him. She ran her hand through his long hair. He tried to jerk away but couldn't find the strength. "I never enjoyed dying either...you do realize you were dead Daniel Jackson." She started stroking his cheek and laughed when he tried to pull away again.

Memories of her choking him came flooding back. He had been dead. He was able to lift his head and look at what he had been taking out of. It was like a small river in the room. It traveled in a large circle that took up the most of the place. He remembered what the inscription in the cave had said. _'And she will be stranded on the planet living forever by the river of life.'_ The river of life didn't just keep you alive, it brought you back to life. Unfortunately, it didn't get rid of the pain in his neck that he got when the queen had strangled him. His realization must have shown on his face. 

"You do understand...good, then you will know the horrors you live and die through if you do not agree to translate for me." She started stroking his chest and was pleased to see his discomfort. "You will die horrible deaths only to be brought back to life so we can do it all over again." The queen laughed with pleasure when she saw the horror in his eyes.

"Now...we have many hours till our next session with O'Neill, let us try something different in persuading you to help us." She moved her hand to lips and paused, a slow menacing smile forming on her face.

************************************************************************

O'Neill looked at his watch for probably the twentieth time in an hour. It had been more than 72 hours since the last time he saw Daniel and was getting beyond worried. His thoughts kept replaying Daniel being tied to the Table, the guard hitting him. Jack couldn't help but wonder what the queen wanted to translate, and if it would actually be so bad to translate it, he even thought about ordering Daniel to translate whatever they wanted. He knew if Daniel wouldn't translate what they wanted it must be a very good reason, but maybe ordering him to do it would save them time. Maybe just enough time to escape. During the past three days Carter, Teal'c, and Jack did little but try to come up with way to get out. Each idea was dismissed right after another, being found to dangerous. His thoughts were cut off by Carter. 

"Sir, I think Teal’c and me might have a plan..." Before she could continue, the door to the cell opened. The same guards that had taken Jack earlier stepped into the room. The guard that must have been the lead dude just nodded at Jack and before he knew it, he was being carted away again. 

__

'Great...just great timing.' Jack thought.

He was led down the same halls as before and came to the same door. When he came in he immediately looked at where Daniel was tied last time and was not surprised to see him tied in the same place. This time Daniel was not gagged but he was still bound to the same table. Daniel looked up at him and Jack saw a look of so much relief that he didn't really understand. He studied Daniel and realized that this time Daniel had a blackish-blue bruise on his neck, unmistakably like someone had tried to strangle him. He also had a couple of bruises on his chest. But none of this was compared to the look in his friend's eyes. Jack saw so much pain there and was sure that none of it was physical. Jack saw the queen walk up to Daniel. She started to run her hand up and down his chest while looking at Jack.

"It is good of you to join us again...we've been...waiting to see you," Her hand laid still on Daniel's chest now. Daniel didn't say anything and had an indescribable look on his face. Jack looked at the queen with pure hatred in his eyes. "Have you changed your mind yet?"

"I will make you a deal...You see there is a...what did Daniel Jackson call it...a Stargate in this temple. If you command Daniel to help us we will let you and your...team go right away. Your possessions are waiting for you in the room where the gate lies. You and the rest of your team can leave at any time. We will later send Daniel Jackson through the 'gate' to your earth coordinates." She looked at Jack fully expecting him to take her offer.

Jack looked at the queen like she was crazy. This woman was not intelligent what so ever. Jack thought about the offer but knew he would never give this woman Earth's coordinates, and he wasn't going to leave Daniel. He simply bowed his head again. His head jerked up with surprise as the queen screamed. "You are a stubborn race!! Nekner...turn the Ker'na to it's full power."

After some hesitation from the guard, he started turning the knob.

************************************************************************

Carter nodded to Teal'c who stood at the doorway. He nodded back signaling he was ready. Carter started banging on the door screaming. She didn't have to do it long before she heard footsteps approach.

"What is going on in there," a deep voice asked behind the door.

"We...We wanted to tell you the truth. O'Neill, the man you took, he is not the real leader of the team." She looked at Teal'c who nodded showing that what she was saying sounded good. "We lied to protect our real leader." She signaled Teal'c with another nod.

"I wish to make a deal with your queen. If she allows me and the rest of my team to leave, I will command Daniel Jackson to help you." Teal'c's voice was full of authority. There was a moment of silence behind the door. The guard then opened the door and came into the room. He looked at Teal'c. "You are the leader," the guard asked.

"I am...Escort me to your queen" Teal'c ordered. The man thought for a second and nodded his head and motioned for Teal'c to go ahead of him. Teal'c stepped before him. In one moment Carter had hit the guard with the drinking vase and Teal'c was taking out the two Guards that had been standing at the door. Teal'c and Sam had gotten the weapons from the guards and was now firing at some more approaching ones. It took five minutes until the halls seemed to clear from guards. They were at an unbelievable advantage point, as every guard had to come around a corner to get a shot at them. They then started to head for where they saw the Guards take Jack.

************************************************************************

Daniel's scream echoed across the room. Jack desperately tried to get to him, knowing that the guards would not let him. Jack tried a various of different things to get the queen to stop, short of telling her that he would agree to her deal...maybe if it was just Daniel translating he would have given in, just to by some time, but now the queen wanted earth's coordinates and that was unacceptable. He cursed loudly and the queen and simply laughed and said that she enjoyed watching Daniel suffer.

Jack finally stopped struggling and simply watched as Daniel cried out in pain. He took a deep breath and looked around the room, trying to find something useful. He found nothing and then realized that there were only three guards in the room. And neither of them had weapons. These people were not that smart. Jack decided to work on the ones that held him tight now, then gladly go to the one at the control panel. He than started to relax his body so that he went limp, simply pretending to faint. When the guards readjusted their grip on him, he attacked. He kicked one of the guards and while the guard landed on the floor, he was able to get up and landed the other guard with a right hook. The guard that he kicked had came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jacks body so he couldn't do anything. Jack struggled furiously when all of the sudden the hold on him went limp. Jack turned around fast when the grip had completely gone. He was greeted by Carter smiling at him.

Carter handed him something that looked like a gun and told him that more guards were on their way and the door wasn't going to hold very long. Jack hadn't even realized that they had come in... but really didn't care about that now. He turned around to see Teal'c finally released his building anger on the guard at the control panel. Teal'c would have knocked him out if Jack hadn't told him that they might need him later. Jack immediately turned to Daniel and was thankful that the machine was turned off probably during the attack. He went by Daniel's side and found that he was unconscious. Jack checked Daniel's pulse and was worried when he found that it was erratic. 

Jack looked around and realized that the queen was no where in sight. Deciding that he really didn't want to worry about that now he called Teal'c over, while untying Daniel's bonds.

Carter watched the guard and looked over at Jack to see if he could tell her how Daniel was doing. Jack gave her a short nod that told her he was still alive. "Teal'c can you carry..." Before Jack could finish his sentence Teal'c was picking up Daniel. Jack walked over to the guard they now held prisoner. 

"Tell me where the gate is...or was your queen just lying about that." The guard didn't answer. "Look...we can always put you on that machine over there," Jack said pointing to the table. "Believe me...I wouldn't mind at all." Jack tried to make his voice sound menacing. This got the guy's attention.

"The queen was not lying. There is another...Stargate in this temple." The guard's voice was strong but Jack could tell he was as much afraid of that machine as maybe a child would be.

"Show us where it is." Jack demanded. He could hear the guards out side the door. He had a feeling that the door wasn't going to hold very long.

The guard looked at Jack as if trying to decide if they should tell them. "All right...Carter why don't you get ready that Ker'na thing. I'm sure we can have some fun with this guy before the others come in." Jack knew he was playing hard ball, but in situations like these, it was required.

"No!!!....I will tell you where the Stargate is..." The man said after taking a deep breath. "But you must take me with you." He said after a second.

"What!?!" Jack yelled. He could hardly believe it. This guy had tortured his best friend and now he wanted to go with them.

"If I help you I will surely die...I do not want to die no more than you...Take me with you and I will show you where the Stargate is." Jack peered at the man closely. The man was serious. How could he bring him back to earth? "I will take whatever punishment you have for me as long as it is not death," the man said seeing Jack's hesitation _. 'Well, it's probably are only way out'_ Jack thought. He nodded his head slowly as if he were still trying to decide.

"Sir..." Carter cried. She really didn't expect for the colonel to actually agree to this decision.

"It's all right Carter. This guy isn't going to give us any trouble," O'Neill said with a strong voice while he pointed his gun-like thing at the man. "Now," he said to the guard, "is there anyway out of here besides that door." This was some sort of test Jack decided to give the guard. There obviously had one or else the queen would still be here.

"Yes...come with me," the guard said standing up.

The guard walked on the other side of the room. Jack looked at Teal'c to make sure he could hold on to Daniel and then when he was satisfied they all made their way across the room to the guard. The guard with one movement pushed a small button on the wall. Before Jack could protest there seemed to be a bright light that surrounded all of them. When it was gone, he was in a different room.

Jack turned around and was shocked to see a Stargate in front of them. Right beside the Stargate was all their stuff, piled neatly on the ground. The team quickly picked up their stuff and O'Neill ordered for Carter to dial home. While Carter was doing so, Jack looked over at Daniel. The man had not moved since Teal'c picked him up and Jack was more than worried. He went over to the man and put his hand on his forehead while Teal'c still was holding him. The young man did not respond. Suddenly the gate filled the room with light. Jack nodded for Teal'c to go first and when Teal'c was through he sighed. Daniel was now safe. The three people who were left stepped up to the gate. First Carter went through who was now carrying most of their stuff. Then Jack and the guard, who Jack was pretty sure the guard's name was Nekner, were about to step through when a loud voice filled the room.

"Nekner!!! You dare defy me," Jack swirled around to see the Queen at the other end of the room. She had a weapon that the rest of the guards had been carrying.

"I am sick of being your servant. I wish to leave this place, even if it means going with them." Nekner stood up straight.

The queen looked at Jack. "It is to late for your friend. His will is gone." She spoke the words as if it was one long word that made her sound like she hissing. She continued talking. "He struggled greatly," her voice showed how much she enjoyed saying the words.

Jack looked at the queen with such hatred. He lifted his gun to point at her and in one moment he felt strong arms pushing him through the 'gate, which could only have been Nekner's and before he could stop himself he was on his way back.

When he fell though the other side of the 'gate he landed on his back, which was probably lucky since the queen was probably able to fire a shot at him and when he landed on his back he saw an energy burst over him. He could hear the General yelling to close the iris. Jack stood up fast ready to see how and where Daniel was.

"Hold on Colonel, I know you want to go see Daniel, who is being checked out be Dr. Frasier right now, but I doubt you should be moving so fast right now." The Generals voice was soft and anxious and Jack could tell he wanted to know what happened and Teal'c, Daniel, and Carter probably went straight to the infirmary.

Jack sighed and realized it was going to be a long day.

  


* * *

>   
> © November 24, 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### It's my first FanFiction so if you want to comment I'd love it. Don't kill me after reading the end...I'm planning a sequel. I'd like to dedicate this to KaraMel who made this story comprehensible. 

* * *

  



End file.
